


Misunderstanding

by HeatherDawn82



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherDawn82/pseuds/HeatherDawn82
Summary: Elise thinks she might have made the biggest mistake of her life, so she tries to run.  Phillipa slows her down, and Lin won't let her.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still new to this thing, so go easy on me!
> 
> I don't own anyone in the story except for Elise.

Elise Thomas sobbed in the arms of her best friend, Phillipa Soo.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do!” she cried. “Everything is ruined!”  
“Calm down,” Phillipa said soothingly. “Tell me everything that happened.” Elise looked up. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she knew she must look terrified. She could only imagine what Phillipa would think of her.  
“Oh Ellie,” Phillipa cooed. “You look terrified. Is it about Lin?” Elise’s face turned to Phillipa, shocked  
“What do you mean?” Elise squeaked out. Phillipa patted her face sweetly.  
“Elise honey,” she began, “you’re in love with Lin. We all know it.” Elise’s eyes got huge before she started sobbing again.  
“I’ve lost him, Pippa,” Elise sobbed despondently. “I never had him, but now I’ve completely lost him.” Phillipa rubbed circles in Elise’s back.  
“Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened?” Phillipa prompted.  
“We had sex tonight,” she sobbed. She saw Phillipa’s eyes get huge, making her sob harder. “I’m hopelessly in love with him,” she admitted as Phillipa handed her a box of tissues.  
“That’s a good thing, right?” Phillipa said. “I mean, you all have been close for so long, and you’ve gotten even closer since the divorce. I figured it was only a matter of time before you realized you were in love with him.” Elise wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. She and Lin had met when he gave a presentation at the middle school Elise worked at. They became fast friends, and Elise became his best friend and biggest supporter. They were so close, that when Vanessa left Lin and filed for divorce, Elise moved in to help him with Sebastian and Francisco. Elise knew she was in love with Lin long before she ever moved in, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. There was no way Lin would ever feel that way about her. Elise wasn’t the kind of girl someone like Lin would go for- she was a plus size teacher from West Virginia trying to make it in NYC. She wasn’t stick thin, she could act pretty well, but she couldn’t sing to save her life. She was definitely nothing like the typical types Lin would date. The day Lin suggested her becoming his roommate, Elise knew it was a bad idea- but she was already so in love with him that she couldn’t deny him anything.  
Normally I guess it would be a good thing,” Elise said softly. “But it wasn’t. We have gotten so close. The way he’s treated me- if I wasn’t me- if I looked more like you or something, I might believe that he was in love with me too.”  
“Don’t say that about yourself,” Phillipa scolded. “You are a wonderful beautiful girl, and Lin would be lucky to have you. Now, how did you end up having sex?”  
“I don’t even know,” she cried. “Sebastian and Francisco are with Vanessa so it was just us. We were watching a movie lying in his bed, just hanging out. The next thing I knew we were making out, then we were tearing each other’s clothes off.”  
“Did you talk to him afterwards?” Phillipa prompted. “Did he say he didn’t want to be with you or something?”  
“No,” Elise said miserably. We didn’t even get to talk. After we were done he held me and played with my hair until I fell asleep. I figured we could talk when I woke back up, but when I woke up he wasn’t in the bed anymore.” Elise took a deep breath as the tears were starting again.. Phillipa nodded for her to go on.  
“I could hear voices, so I got out of bed to see what was going on,” Elise said. “It was Vanessa. She was telling him how much she still loved him and wanted to be a family with him and the boys again. She asked him for another chance.” Phillipa audibly gasped.  
“What did Lin say?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” Elise sobbed. “I went to my room and packed a bag and left.”  
“Oh Ellie,” Phillipa cooed, “You should give him a chance to explain. He may not have been receptive at all to what she was saying.”  
“Pips I couldn’t stay,” Elise said, sniffling. “He loved Vanessa for so long, and they have two children together. Of course he’s going to give her another chance.”  
“You don’t know that,” Phillipa said, taking a deep breath as she looked at Elise. “So you ran?”  
“Yes,” Elise admitted. “I couldn’t stay to see that. I came here to wait until my flight.”  
“Your flight?” Phillipa exclaimed. “Where are you going?”  
“Home,” Elise said, teary eyed. “Back to West Virginia. It’s time to give up this dream. I booked a flight on my way here.” Phillipa shook her head sadly at Elise, and it made Elise feel small.  
“I definitely don’t think you should run” she told Elise. “You should give him a chance to explain. He could be in love with you. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if he was.”  
“Did he say something to you?” Elise asked, a sliver of hopefulness rising up in her.  
“No sweetie,” she said softly. “I haven’t talked to him about how he feels about you. But I know he talked to Chris. Maybe you should ask him.”  
“I can’t,” Elise sobbed. “The dream is over and I just have to accept it. It’s time to go home and try to get on with my life.”

Two hours later Elise was in an uber on her way to JFK airport. She had cried herself out while Phillipa listened like the great best friend she was. Elise was still devastated, but she was starting to accept that this would be her life now. She was going to have to learn how to live without Lin- without his adorable faces he made at her, without his corny jokes, the way he took care of her like no one else could. She sighed as she looked out the window. After arriving she reluctantly trudged into the airport. She checked in and went in search of her gate. After finding it she found a seat and waited for boarding to begin. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that she had about 45 minutes before boarding should start. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. She knew she should turn it on, but she was afraid of what might be waiting for her on the other side. She put her head in her hands as she started to cry again.  
She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there crying, but she felt someone sit next to her. She sighed to herself as she willed herself to stop crying. Didn’t this person see that she was falling apart? She felt the person next to her take her hand. She froze. What in the world?? She slowly raised her head and looked over to see Lin sitting next to her, her hand now tightly in his.  
“What are you doing here?” she whispered.  
“I’m going to West Virginia with you,” he replied quietly, holding up his plane ticket for her to see. Her eyes got huge as she saw the ticket with the connecting flight to Atlanta before the ending flight to Charleston WV.  
“Why?” she asked softly. What was going on?  
“Okay Ellie,” he said softly, “I need to say some things, and I need you to just be quiet and let me talk, okay?” Elise nodded her head dumbly. What was happening? He got up from his seat, dropping onto his knees in front of her. He took her hands.  
“I love you,” he confessed. “I’m so in love with you that it’s stupid. I’m not going to be happy unless I’m with you, so wherever you go, I go. I know you heard what Vanessa was saying. I’m sorry you had to witness that. I turned her down. I told her that I loved you. And I do Ellie. So, so much that it hurts me physically to feel it. I’ve never felt like this before in my life. Not with Vanessa, not with anyone else. I hope you don’t think us sleeping together was a mistake, because I sure don’t.” Elise sat stunned as Lin took a deep breath. “So here’s my plan-“ He opened up a ring box, producing the beautiful Tiffany engagement ring that Elise had always dreamed of. She had to be dreaming. Surely she was. “I want to marry you more than anything else I want to do in this world. Please, Elise Michelle Thomas, marry me, I’m begging you.” Elise’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. “And if you agree,” he continued, “we have an appointment at the courthouse in Charleston tomorrow morning. As soon as we can get there and get the paperwork filled out I’m going to be your husband, and you’re going to be my wife.” Unable to contain herself any longer, Elise threw herself into Lin’s arms. Lin held her tightly as she sobbed. After several minutes she pulled back to see Lin’s gentle smile.  
“Is that a yes?” he asked. “Will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” she said, kissing him softly. “I’m so sorry I doubted you. I love you so much.”  
“It’s okay,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I love you too angel. Always and forever, no matter what.”  
“Flight 221 with service to Atlanta is now ready to start boarding at gate 3,” they heard over the intercom.  
“That’s us,” Elise said. Lin stood and held his hand out for her. She took it, smiling, ready to march into her new future.


End file.
